Yo no pretendía cortejarte
by Marishka Lovercraft
Summary: Este es un fic slash Snarry. Tras un enfrentamiento con Voldemort, Harry corteja a Severus sin enterarse de que lo ha hecho, eso traerá consecuencias y mientras el trío de oro se dispone a ganar fuerzas para la batalla, ambos se van enamorando, pero podrán dar marcha atrás a los sucesos? porque se puede perdonar un no, verdad que sí?
1. Chapter 1

**Las cosas no son como se ven:**

La tarde terriblemente calurosa no dejaba que nadie en Private Drive pensara con lucidez, el ardiente calor hacía escocer la piel y no importaba que se encontraran bajo techo, las altas temperaturas les sofocaban igualmente.

Aquel día era 1 de setiembre, para muchos un día como otros, pero para los magos y brujas en edad escolar aquel era el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo escolar, de hecho a esa hora de la tarde cuando el sol estaba en los más alto del cielo, la totalidad de la población estudiantil viajaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts con destino al castillo.

En cambio Harry Potter estaba sentado en su pequeña y calurosa habitación esperando con sus maletas listas a que fueran a buscarle. Aun recordaba con claridad la carta del director que le había llegado diciendo en concreto que pasaría a buscarle dos días después, lo malo de la nota no era que se perdía de irse con sus amigos sosteniendo largas y entretenidas platicas, lo malo era definitivamente el momento en que había llegado. Una lechuza color café había entrado a la sala llevando un pergamino en su pata justo cuando su tío Vernon Dursley estaba entablando una conversación con dos invitados y según esperaba futuros socios. Que la lechuza se posara en el hombro del sobrino y tendiera la pata como lo más habitual, había puesto de los nervios a los invitados, quienes sin mayor demora se habían marchado fuera de la casa sin ánimos de regresar. Entonces como de costumbre su tío había regresado furioso, para prenderla a golpes con el fenómeno de su sobrino que parecía disfrutar arruinando sus negocios, su vida y la de su familia. Harry no había tenido como defenderse, a decir verdad un solo golpe en el rostro, le había volteado directo a la cama y antes de que pudiera recobrarse ya había escuchado el chasquido del cuero golpeando contra la carne, sus gritos habían sido amortiguados por la almohada en la que había clavado sus dientes evitando así darle el placer de escucharlo gritar, dejando que nadie le viera sufrir. Varios minutos después la respiración entrecortada de Vernon avisó a Harry que pronto el sufrimiento acabaría y agradeció internamente la falta de estado físico y ejercicio de su tío, pues sino la tortura duraría mucho más. Ahora como era de esperarse se encontraba castigado y no tenía permitido bajar salvo para aprontar las comidas bajo el escrutinio permanente de Petunia, quien Harry creía que le odiaba aún más que su tío político.

Estaba ansioso, no podía negar que quería regresar a Hogwarts lo antes posible y que al leer la nota le había decepcionado un poco el saber que no podría acompañar a sus compañeros, pero asumía que debía ser por su seguridad y la del resto, así que simplemente suspiro deseando que llegaran pronto a por él.

En el despacho del Director

-Sirius no es viable que tu vayas -los ojos azules del director de Hogwarts miraron con seriedad los azules plomizos del ex residente de Azkaban -lo principal es traer a Harry sin imprevistos y ya contamos con un buen número de magos y brujas para que nos acompañe.

Sirius quiso protestar pero la seriedad de Dumbledore, solo le hizo dar dos pasos atrás asumiendo su derrota, la gran mayoría de los presentes sentía simpatía con lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza del padrino de Harry y el visible apretón en el hombro de este de parte de Remus Lupin, pareció calmar al resto. En cambio Severus Snape, quien estaba entre los que irían a buscar al chiquillo, hubiera cedido gustoso su puesto, pues no tenía interés alguno en hacer de niñero, pero si había algo que tenía en claro era que jamás permitiría satisfacer a Sirius Black "regalandole" su lugar.

-Repasemos la forma en que le traeremos -más que preguntar exigió Alastor Moody

Segundos más tarde cada uno había indicado su posición. Harry iría sencillamente en medio y se moverían en bloque y a gran velocidad.

Aparecieron en la casa de la señora Figg y de ahí caminaron a prisa hacia la casa de los Dursley. Remus el más acostumbrado del grupo a tratar con muggles tocó timbre y esperó, varios minutos después, una mujer en su larga treintena, que aparentaba cerca de cuarenta años, delgada y alta, les abrió la puerta. El gesto de completo desprecio que apareció en su rostro no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes. Intentó a prisa cerrar la puerta, pero Albus Dumbledore estrategicamente se había adelantado saludando con una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

-Petunia ¿cómo has estado? Que alegría volver a verte -impulsó la puerta haciendo retroceder a la engreída mujer que no tardó en gritar a su esposo. Todo el grupo que le acompañaba entró tras el más poderoso mago de todos los tiempos, manteniéndose en silencio y entendiendo la ironía en cada una de las palabras que éste le dirigía a aquella mujer que en ese preciso momento era acompañada por un hombre obeso que aparentaba unos cuarenta largos, con el pelo canoso y un bigote prominente ojos pequeños y cejas pobladas. Segundos después otro joven bastante más obeso que el primero apareció allí, las mejillas rojas y de pómulos altos, increíblemente musculoso para su obesidad que pareció asustarse ante la visión de los recién llegados y retrocedió varios pasos tratando de cubrirse con el cuerpo de su madre fallando estrepitosamente en su acción.

-Vernon es bueno verte -continuó Albus jugando con su larga barba blanca- Me gustaría poder quedarme a hablar con ustedes, pero en este momento cerca de cuatrocientos magos y brujas están llegando al Castillo y yo debo estar ahí para recibirles.

Para nadie parecía sorpresa que Dumbledore jugara con la cabeza de aquellos muggles que estaban retrocediendo en su propia casa.

Severus escuchaba con cierta diversión como su mentor parecía atreverse a jugar con aquellos muggles asustadizos, entendió con rapidez quien era quien y sintió cierta furia de que el chiquillo se hiciera esperar, estaba más que claro que como su padre se creía el centro de atención y se hacía rogar sabiendo la hora en que Dumbledore y su grupo irían a buscarlo, había decidido irse de la habitación.

-POTTER! -bramó su tío, haciendo retumbar al completo la casa. Severus se permitió alzar una ceja, aquel no era el modo en que esperaba que llamaran al niño, pero asumió que se debía al miedo que era visible en los ojos de ellos. Un vistazo escaleras arriba no mostró nada y segundos después Vernon subió de dos en dos los escalones abriendo una puerta en seco.

Desde abajo solo se escucharon varios golpes, pero nadie pareció alarmarse, Dudley y Petunia habían retrocedido varios pasos. Tres minutos después, Vernon regresó empujando y zarandeando a Harry de un brazo, el joven estaba apretándose con su mano libre la nariz de la que corría un hilo de sangre. La comprensión cayó sobre todos de golpe y los rostros expresaron rabia, furia, desconsuelo y sorpresa. En el grupo, la mayoría apreciaba a Harry como a ningún otro y verle allí sosteniendo su nariz, para evitar que la sangre siguiera corriendo pareció dejarles en shock, en cambio algunos como Dumbledore se pusieron furiosos y sin ser conscientes dejaron que la magia bullera en aquella habitación. Snape era un caso aparte, siempre había sido consciente de que Potter era un chiquillo mimado que solo buscaba restregarle en la nariz a todos lo que había logrado cuando era solo un bebe, y que se auto-adjudicaba dicho logro cuando nada había tenido que ver con él, sino que había sido un logro de su difunta madre Lily Potter; pero ver lo que sus ojos veían no parecía encajar en nada con sus planes. Allí delante de él, el joven había recibido un golpe que seguramente le había quebrado la nariz, por eso sangraba profusamente, en el brazo izquierdo tenía las marcas de la mano de su tío quien se suponía que le cuidaba y protegía durante el verano. El chico vestía literalmente harapos, el pantalón le quedaba al menos cuatro o cinco tallas más de las que debía de llevar, estaba roto en las rodillas y presentaba al menos cuatro dobles en la parte inferior, con lo que parecía ser una corbata de Gryffindor estaba atado en la cintura y por dentro del pantalón lucía una camiseta, abierta en varios sitios de lo gastada que estaba la tela que igualmente le quedaba bastante des-entallada. Los pies del joven estaban descalzos y aunque sabía delante de quienes estaba mantenía firmemente la cabeza hacia abajo.

Todas las observaciones hechas a Harry no dudaron demasiado, pues el joven había sido posicionado al medio del salón y ahora se escuchaba algo que golpeaba las escaleras, que todos asumieron era el baúl -Agarra fenómeno -gritó Vernon, lanzando la jaula con la lechuza que ululaba furiosa. Harry quien no había dicho palabra, movió con velocidad sus brazos hacia la jaula y la capturó en el aire. Los presentes asumieron que eran los reflejos ganados por el quidditch y desde el lado opuesto de la sala su tía le lanzó un bolso que también atrapó en el aire. En el momento preciso que se volteó para tomar el bolso, todos vieron el ojo morado que presentaba el joven contrastando horriblemente con el verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

-Harry -susurró Remus dando un par de pasos adelante y de inmediato Dumbledore tenía a Vernon con la varita en su cuello, la magia enrarecida en el aire, violenta, caótica desatada.

El chico pareció nervioso, acongojado y a la vez avergonzado. Caminó hacia Dumbledore que estaba conteniéndose de hechizar a aquel muggle, pues de haberlo hecho le hubiera matado pues la fuerza de su magia era evidente para todos -Señor -dijo tentativamente colocando una mano en el antebrazo del anciano, este de inmediato le miró, Harry aun con el ojo amoratado se mantuvo observándole con cautela- vamos a Hogwarts -no sonó como una orden, tampoco como una pregunta, más bien fue una petición.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que se encuentra en _cursiva _es parcel

Dumbledore estuvo varios segundos más en silencio antes de lanzar una mirada de odio a los Dursley encoger las cosas de Harry y salir abrazando al chico hacia las afueras del número cuatro de Privet Drive. Allí afuera Remus le lanzó un hechizo a la nariz del joven y cada uno montó en una escoba, segundos después estaban volando a gran velocidad en el cielo de Londres.

Harry aprovechó la calma para observar a los que le rodeaban. A su izquierda a la misma altura que él volaba Albus Dumbledore, delante de él lo hacía Ojoloco Moody, a su derecha Severus Snape, detrás Remus Lupin, por debajo lo hacía Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shakelbolt, por arriba Charly y Arthur Weasley. Un poco más lejos a varios metros de ellos volaban Bill, y tres aurores que había visto solo un par de veces.

No tuvieron dificultades en llegar a Hogsmeade, pero a pocos metros de la fortaleza que todos conocían como castillo fue evidente el desastre. Los carruajes ardían, los mortífagos acampaban con sus clásicas túnicas y máscaras, Voldemort en persona miraba el cielo en el que venían ellos. Desde arriba Harry fue consciente de que los estudiantes estaban ocultos detrás de distintos objetos, algunos parecían intentar meterse en el expreso nuevamente. Nadie parecía herido, varios profesores que habían bajado a vigilar se habían colocado como escudo de algún estudiante pero poco parecían poder hacer.

La marca tenebrosa se veía en el cielo nocturno esa noche y por supuesto ese no eran un buen presagio.

Harry, tragó saliva y las escobas fueron descendiendo sin ser atacados, una prudencia que no se esperaban de parte de Voldemort. Todos sin dudarlo siquiera rodearon a Harry, incluso Snape sacó su varita en vistas de defenderle.

Albus Dumbledore se había posicionado delante de Harry y le miraba cauteloso -Buenas noches Tom -dijo ganando una acrecentada sonrisa del reptileno rostro de Voldemort.

-Albus sabes que no estoy aquí para hablar contigo, más bien sabes que no estoy aquí para hablar.

Dumbledore no atacó, parecía inverosímil que allí delante de un grupo de al menos sesenta mortífagos con su propio líder hubieran tan solo doce personas dispuestas a luchar.

Entonces antes siquiera de mover una varita Voldemort habló nuevamente -Severus -susurró casi en un siseo- ven aquí, mi fiel muchacho, ya ha sido suficiente de farsas para ti, es hora de que ocupes el lugar que a pulso te has ganado. -Todos se giraron a verle y Snape caminó hacia Voldemort con pasos firmes y rostro imperturbable, erguido como solía estar en clase. Voldemort sonrió mirando a Dumbledore burlezcamente.

-Si Tom, tienes razón, es hora de que Severus deje de fingir -éste que se encontraba ya a menos de dos metros de Lord Voldemort se detuvo como si de una marioneta se tratara.

El maestro de pociones quedó a medio camino entre ambos bandos y todos los ojos de los presentes se clavaron en él, varios parecían contener el aliento y entonces Snape se volteó de tal forma de poder verles a ambos.

Voldemort con una mirada fúrica, movió su varita lanzando un hechizo potente no verbal, para sorpresa de todos no fue Dumbledore quien le defendió, todos parecían contener el aliento, la gran mayoría no sabía como interpretar aquello, un potente escudo fue lanzado desde detrás de Dumbledore, que envolvió al maestro de pociones por completo.

_-Te sientes defraudado Tommy no esperabas que tu más fiel sirviente supiera lo que le conviene -la voz de Harry sonaba amplificada por la magia y absolutamente nadie entendía lo que estaba diciendo a excepción de Voldemort, pues eran los únicos que hablaban parcel; mientras se acercaba con pasos firmes sosteniendo el hechizo que no dejaba que dañara al maestro de pociones._

_-Pensé que no saldrías de atrás de la falda de Dumbledore -siseó sonriendo_

_-Eso que acabo de escuchar es envidia? No me digas que te da pena que para que alguien salve tu trasero debes ordenarselo mientras yo cuento con un número de amigos que no duda en colocarse delante de mi para ayudarme para protegerme._

_Los ojos rojos de Voldemort chispearon relucientes y divertidos -Quitaré mi hechizo y tu sacas el tuyo, veremos a quien elige Severus -ambos miraron al maestro de pociones, que observaba de uno a otro, aún incrédulo de que Potter de entre todos le hubiera protegido._

Cuando los hechizos desaparecieron Harry le dijo -Profesor es hora de que decida, no hay más juegos a partir de ahora.

Snape escuchó las palabras sin dudarlo ni siquiera un segudo emprendió su camino hacia Harry Potter y este le sonrió en ese momento una oleada de magia se hizo sentir y Harry le sonrió a Voldemort descaradamente -Te lo dije Tommy -la totalidad de los que estaban tras Harry contuvieron el aliento- Vez de lo que te hablo? Nunca vas a conseguirlo

La furia de Voldemort se desató en un hechizo a la vez que Harry lanzaba el suyo propio. Alrededor la batalla comenzó, allí Dumbledore luchaba contra Lucius Malfoy y Rodolphus Lestrange, no parecían lograr llegarle pero aún así los rayos luminosos viajaban de uno a otro, todos estaban ocupados en sus propias batallas. Severus Snape estaba peleando con el señor Peter Parkinson, padre de la joven Pansy. Severus estaba seguro que les aplastarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bellatrix deseosa de venganza se había unido a la pelea contra Snape y Severus solo durante unos segundos se dio por perdido, ambos eran buenos, no dudaba en que tendría posibilidad luchando con uno a la vez, pero con ambos juntos. Esquivó uno de los ataques de Bellatrix solo por unos centímetros y sus ojos negros se abrieron en sorpresa cuando a escaso medio metro Hermione Granger comenzaba a maldecir a Bellatrix como si se tratara de una igual. Allí lo principal de Hermione era su rapidez y el potente escudo que le protegía. Bastante más tranquilo cada uno siguió su pelea gritando hechizos e intercambiando rayos de luz, avanzando y retrocediendo según las circunstancia, por aquí y por allá podían verse a un grupo considerable de Gryffindors enarbolando varitas y peleando solo por defender a sus propios compañeros de casa iguales o mejores en poder y destrezas pero sin el coraje necesario.

Ron Weasley había avanzado y estaba luchando contra Fenrir Greyback, maldiciéndolo constantemente, Neville Lombotomg se le había sumado para colaborar en la lucha y entre ambos le mantenían a raya ocupado. Ginny Weasley al lado de Luna Lovegood, la única Ravenclow que había salido a la batalla estaban peleando con Barty Crouch juntas parecían poder derrotarlo y salir ilesas. Varios más se veían en batallas, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y los profesores. No completaban cincuenta y mucho menos luchando de a dos, pero por increíble que pareciera la batalla no se veía en desventaja, quizá cuando ya llevaban cerca de media hora de lucha y habían varios heridos, los aurores aparecieron como la caballería en una batalla muggle y rodeando la situación fueron capaces de controlar a los mortífagos.

Snape había derrotado a Parkinson y tres más mientras aún a su lado aunque un poco más lejos Hermione Granger seguía batiendose a duelo con Bellatyrix Lestrange, pese a que le costara creerlo Bella estaba en problemas.

Vio con gran agrado que Ronald Weasley lanzaba por los aires a Antonin Dolohov siendo apresado por Neville Lombotomg que parecía estar utilizando una táctica demasiado Slytherin para un chico de Gryffindor, lanzaba algún que otro encantamiento discreto y/o hechizo a los oponentes de la joven Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood ayudándolas en su tarea.

Albus Dumbledore había dejado su huella como solía hacer, dudaba que alguien pudiera ser más audaz en batalla, a un lado de él habían al menos veinte mortífagos desarmados y en su mayoría inconscientes. Un golpe de velocidad, siendo precisamente la ayuda de cierto pelirrojo, volteó a Bella y Granger con rapidez la desarmó y apresó. Las peleas parecían haberse detenido pero en el centro Harry Potter seguía luchando con Tom Ryddle.

Lord Voldemort parecía furioso y era quizá más peligroso cuando se enojaba, Harry parecía estar equilibrando tanto sus hechizos como su fuerza mágica, pues a los ojos del resto no parecía en desventaja, para gran curiosidad del resto, Harry estaba lanzando hechizos en parcel y aunque no estaban en total certeza suponían que Lord Voldemort procedía de igual forma.

_-Ha sido un placer haberte entretenido Harry -_el uso del nombre en inglés fue para que el resto supieran que estaban manteniendo una plática.

_-El placer ha sido todo tuyo Tom -_Harry movió la varita de nuevo y Voldemort retuvo el hechizo con sus manos_ -Huyes justo cuando estoy a punto de derrotarte_

_-Derrotarme? -_sonrió a plena voz_- creo que deberíamos reunirnos más seguido, tienes un excelente sentido del humor_

_-Me alegra que te tomes las cosas bien, no me gustaría que te ofendieras en cuanto te derrote_

-Sigue soñando y te mantendré como cliente, hasta otra oportunidad -dijo y tanto Dumbledore como Harry lanzaron hechizos y maldiciones que de nada sirvieron, acababa de desaparecer en el aire.

Gracias por los Review! Aquí va el segundo cap y mañana pienso subir el siguiente, espero les agrade por donde va...


End file.
